roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/episode listing/Episode 85 - Geoff's House Part 3
Let's Play Minecraft Episode 85: Geoff's House Part 3 is the 85th episode of Achievement Hunter's Let's Play Minecraft Series and the final part of the Geoff's House Let's Play. Appearances *Geoff Ramsey *Gavin Free *Michael Jones *Jack Pattillo *Ray Narvaez, Jr. *Ryan Haywood Summary The episode begins with Michael and Ray debuting their new skins (for this Let's Play only); Iron Man and Captain (Tuxedo) America. Michael says that he found the suit underground and that it will protect him from anything. Geoff is the first one to fall off of his house, but gets back onto the ladder. Ray continues to mine and mines right into the Crusher, taking a while to realize what it is. He patches it up with cobblestone and continues on. Geoff becomes the first person to fall off his house in this part, taking the count to 19. Gavin soon follows suit, falling off of the back. Ray pops back up, coming through the logo, with all of his coal. He then goes back underground and gets more lava. Geoff built himself into a corner and trying to escape, jumps off of his house and dies again. Ryan nearly falls off too, watching Geoff's name fall. Gavin gives Ryan some Smooth Stone and then walks off of Geoff's House, dying on the inside. Geoff falls off of his ladder and dies in front of Gavin. Ryan landed in the pool and dies, deciding that the pool isn't deep enough. Michael then sets out and makes the pool deeper, using his fist on Sandstone and a pickaxe on Sand. Geoff falls off of his house again, saying there was no "debuncer." Gavin has problems entering Geoff's House, lagging many times. Geoff falls off again and dies in front of Jack. Eventually Gavin is dropped. Michael begins lagging too and has fun with Ray's point of view. Gavin began to cough and falls off of Geoff's House. He coughs and screams all of the way down. Geoff then dies again, falling off in front of Ryan. Team Nice Dynamite climb to the top of Geoff's House and insult Ryan. Ryan begins to build up to them but is knocked off and killed by Gavin. Gavin falls off of the house but flies back onto the ladder. He falls off again and nearly hits the ledge. Ray shows off his chicken, calling it Conrad this time and not Candice. Gavin jumps off of Geoff's House and survives. Michael fell off and was about to die, but got onto the ladder and survived. Gavin tries knocking Michael off of the ledge and Michael chases Gavin. Gavin evades him once, by falling off of the ladder and climbing back onto it, but Michael falls off too and begins to hit him. Gavin is knocked off the ladder but survives again. He breaks the block under Michaels feet but he too survives by grabbing the ladder. Finally, Michael knocks off Gavin to end the battle. Gavin dies again when he falls off of the ladder and lands on the ledge before he could get back onto it. Ryan jumps off of the ladder to try knock Gavin off, but misses and has to grab the ladder to survive. Geoff, once again, falls off of his house and dies for the 7th time in this Let's Play. Gavin attempts to be clever and jump off of Geoff's House to get down quicker, but hits the ledge and dies. Soon after, Ryan knocks Geoff off and he dies again. Ray invades Gavin's House to dismantle his Trophy Room. Michael enters afterwards and see's that Ray has beaten him to it. Ray burns the Gold in the Lava. Geoff lands in the pool but dies yet again, taking the death counter to 35. Finally, one wall is complete, leaving three walls to go. Everyone begins to climb the ladder, with Ray knocking Jack off for his first death. Everyone begins to put the finishing touches on the walls and the roof, except for Michael, who somehow gets lost underground. Geoff dies after Ryan places a block that disappears. On his way up, he knocks off Ray, and they both die. Meanwhile, Gavin tries to knock off Ryan by nudging him whilst he is crouched, which does not happen. Gavin jumps off of Geoff's House and nearly dies as Jack is on the ladder and nearly blocks him. Ryan fall off of Geoff's house and dies inside of Geoff's House. Whilst they wait for everyone to come up to the top, the guys jump over the hole. Geoff dares Gavin to jump backwards, and he manages to jump right into the hole instead, dying. When Gavin climbs back up, everyone runs to the ladder to watch him. They block him from getting up and he gets punched. Ray disrobes back into his Tuxedo Steve skin as Geoff makes a speech before placing the final block, taking full credit of building his house. Michael leaves a sign that reads "Congrats Lads! Gents Smell" on Geoff's House and everyone jumps off of Geoff's House to end, except for Ray, who calls them idiots. Casualties *Geoff - 12 *Gavin - 7 *Ryan - 3 *Jack - 2 *Michael - 1 *Ray - 1 The order of deaths was as follows: #Geoff (4) #Gavin (5) #Geoff (5) #Gavin (6) #Geoff (6) #Geoff (7) #Geoff (8) #Gavin (7) #Geoff (9) #Ryan (7) #Gavin (8) #Geoff (10) #Gavin (9) #Geoff (11) #Geoff (12) #Jack (1) #Geoff (13) #Geoff (14) #Ray (4) #Ryan (8) #Gavin (10) #Gavin (11) #Geoff (15) #Jack (2) #Ryan (9) #Micheal (2) Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Episodes